Yukari's Good Day Everybody Else's Bad Day
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Yukari Tanizaki's going to have one of those not so normal days. That is, besides crashing the car, she's going to have a super day. What happens on this super day? Read this story and find out.


Yukari's Good Day (Everybody Else's Bad Day)

by

triviatrap1982

(I do not own Azumanga Daioh)

The start of a good day

Yukari Tanizaki was one hell of an English Teacher. She couldn't drive, all she was interested in _just _playing video games, she wanted to sleep, and it seems that she lost all passion for teaching. However, she was always obscenely pissed off with Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa. Her lifelong friend and rival...whom she always tried to get the better of. That is...it seems that Nyamo _always _got the better of her (except for the time they went to the summer home...but that's a different story all together). Today, things just seemed to go _right _for Yukari.

"Wow...I'm actually on time," Yukari said to herself.

"Hey good morning," Nyamo greeted.

"Morning...What are you doing here so early?"

"Easy, I have to get everything ready for today."

"Great...I'm stuck inside most of the day while you get to be outside," Yukari snapped.

"I have to teach gym classes," Nyamo returned.

"Oh...I forgot about that," Yukari said.

"I'm going to go and set up for gym classes now," Nyamo said.

With that Nyamo went to the gym (since it's not complimentary weather to hold outdoor classes) and set up. When Yukari went to sign in...she saw that there was a 10,000 yen note on the steps. She definitely went to Nyamo to tell her about it...however, it wasn't hers...so Nyamo reasoned that Yukari should keep it. She then signed in and she went to set up for her classes...after, she just took out her Game Boy Advance SP...and started to play her game...and she beat it.

"Wow, today must be my lucky day," Yukari said to herself.

She then heard the kids start to trickle into the room and they all did _not _want to be there. They all had a test to day. Though Chiyo Mihama was ready to take her tests. Tomo was cramming as usual...and Osaka, well she didn't start to study, nor did she try to. After they all came into the room...the bell rings and they all got down to business.

"Alright class, we have a test today," Yukari said with a smile on her face.

"Uh-oh...we're screwed," Tomo said.

"Don't worry, Tomo...you'll not get a 100 on this test anyhow," Yukari said.

"Ah for goodness sakes," Yomi said under her breath.

Well, she distributed out the tests, with a broad grin on her face. However, as usual, Chiyo finished first...and got 100. Though Yukari gave her a hard time for it. Sakaki and Yomi both then passed in their papers and got a 98 on their tests. The triumvirate of stupid...Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura...ended up getting a 23, 18, and 3. As for the rest of the students...

"Well, since most of you screwed up your tests with a D or lower...you all get to spend your Saturday with me for a retest."

"Damn, this bites," Those kids said.

"HEY BE GREATFUL I'M GIVING UP MY WEEKEND," Yukari snapped out.

Lucky Bread

Yukari's good day was going to get better...she found 10,000 yen...she beat her game...and she gave out her tests. Now here was something that was going to really get her going. Every time she goes to pre-order some bread for lunch...she _always _ends up at the short end of the stick. Today however, she went to the stand, last as usual...and she was surprised, when Kagura told her the good news (since they sold bread to benefit the swimming club.

"Miss Yukari, you're just in time, we have three packages of bread left," Kagura said.

"I'll take all three," Yukari said.

"Alright, we'll have it to you at lunch time," Kagura said.

"Aw man, Yukari got the last three," a kid complained and turned back.

Of course, later on that day, Yukari went and got the bread, and snuck up to the roof top. She _really _didn't want to be bothered by anybody. In particular Kimura who has been unusually quiet today. She looked out and she just saw the kids on the grounds just talking laughing and carrying on...she then turned around and she saw another 10,000 yen note...she just pocketed it and let it go.

"This must be some lucky bread," Yukari said to herself.

Meanwhile on the grounds, the girls were having a miserable day. That is, it was something that was a complete opposite of what Yukari had done...two kids had lost 10,000 yen...most had to come in on Saturday to retake their tests...and the rest forgot their homework. Chiyo...was miserable, she just didn't show it.

"Yukari's in an unusually good mood," Yomi said.

"She must have seen a bad television show," Tomo said.

"That'd be impossible...even for her," Yomi then replied.

"Then again, _I saw _that show...and it was bad," Tomo then returned.

"If Yukari's this lucky then God help us all."

The end of the day...all good things must end

Of course, after this good day, Yukari came to the realization that all good things must come to an end. She decided that she was going to spread her good fortune to the others...first she saw two kids who were saddened that they lost 10,000 yen. She already had 30,000 yen today...but she didn't need that extra 20,000 anyhow.

"Hey what are up you two?" She asked...in a _rare _show of compassion.

"We lost our cash...and we needed it," The first kid said

"Oh, here you go," Yukari said as she gave them each 10,000 yen notes.

"Don't worry, I heard a couple of kids lost their money...it's the least I can do," She then added.

"Well, thank you Miss Yukari," The two said and went home.

Well...it is back to the same old, same old

The next day, it was the same old for Yukari. She was running late, her car was _still _in the shop...and of course, she blew her 30,000 yen on a very large dinner for her, and her family. She was late to school...and was given an earful by the principal. Though Nyamo was more sympathetic than the principal...and decided not to rag on her.

"Hey, Yukari," Nyamo said, "I'll treat you to dinner tonight...you need it."

"Thanks...I need that and other things..." Yukari said trailing off.

"Well, it's not the first time our hypocritical principal's been late himself you know."

"That is something I can use against him later," Yukari said.

Well, Yukari's good fortunes came to an end...however she knew that it was always good while it lasted. Though something was a bit off about Nyamo's offer for dinner. Well no matter, _that _was the only bright spot today...she wasn't going to have to prepare, or pay for her own dinner. Perhaps good can come from bad after all.


End file.
